The Black Rose
by Naruto Wasian
Summary: [SASUHINA] OC: Sasuke is betrothed to Hinata and wants her hand in marriage 3 years early after witnessing a scene that over blows his jealousy while Hinata meanwhile is receiving roses and notes from a mysterious writer who she leaves notes of her own 2
1. Chapter one

First no flames please just don't review. If you do have a complaint email me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Black Rose

Sasuke sat in the restaurant. As always his possessed fan club had sent him hundreds of gifts this year for Valentine's Day. His fan club didn't seem to understand that at the age of 18 now he still did not wish to date any of them. He sighed as the waitress walked over.

"What will you be having today Sasuke-kun?" She asked as she smiled at him while giggling. It was another girl from his fan club, just great. He was hoping all of these foolish girls would grow out of their fetish for him but it look as though that would never happen.

"Black coffee and that will be all." Sasuke said with a hint of annoyance. She nodded and shot off to go get his coffee and was back in a hurry.

"Hear you are Sasuke-kun!" She said happily while standing there staring at him.

He took a sip of the hot liquid then looked back to her in annoyance. "Do you mind?" She looked embarrassed as he face turned red and she apologized while running to serve another table.

Sasuke just sighed as held his hot coffee cup in his hand. He stared at the window. His eye's wandered until there stopped on two figures across the street.

Across the street

"Yo Hinata!" Kiba shouted as he ran up to her with red roses and pink Carnations in hand. "I want you to have these!" Kiba said in a hurry.

Hinata smiled as she took them but it was a forced smile. "Kiba is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Hinata I have to go…" Kiba said while pausing. "I don't know if I'll ever be back." He looked sad and panicked at the same time. "Promise me something Hinata?" Kiba asked while staring at her worried sad pretty face.

"Yes Kiba?" Hinata asked with tears begging to build. She new there would be a time Kiba would have to leave just like everyone in his clan. He wouldn't tell her why though.

"I'm going to be gone for a long time but wait for my return?" Kiba looked so serious.

Hinata smiled. "I'll be waiting for you when you return." Hinata smiled at him. He was her friend for so many years. She really was going to miss him were ever it was he was leaving to.

"Thank you Hinata." Kiba said near tears as he hugged her against him. He let her go after a few seconds looking at her sweet smile while she blushed. 'One day we I will come back Hinata. I love you.' He thought as he ran back the way he had come to catch up with his pack. Hinata just stared as she watched him go.

Back in the restaurant

The cup of coffee in Sasuke's hand shattered as he watched the scene. Blood poured down his hand as his fan club waitress freaked out over his wound. He looked down in anger while taking some money out of his pocket and throwing it blood covered on the table.

He walked out of the restaurant with an angry aura around him. He was so blinded he didn't see Hinata and bumped into the back of her. She fell forward on her side and turned to look up and who assaulted her. She stared at Sasuke afraid as she saw the blood running from his hand. "Sasuke-san your hurt!" Her sweet little voice said concerned as she stood and took his hand in hers.

Sasuke just stared down shocked. Hinata closed her eyes as green light glowed from her hands into his. Even when she held one of his hands with both of hers she was tiny. She opened her eyes and slowly pulled her hands away from his. He looked down and his cut was healed. The blood was also gone as well.

She stepped back from him as he stared at her. She blushed and looked away as she picked up the flowers she had dropped and walked off while he said nothing. She looked startled as she left.

Then Sasuke realized he was so mad he had been glaring the whole time. Knowing Hinata she would think it her fault for his bad mood. But how could he be mad at the woman he was betrothed to and was in love with? He glared at the thought of Kiba touching his woman. He would go visit Hiashi more often. There visits where only about Hinata and their plans. But he feared Hiashi still had not informed Hinata of the betrothal that had taken place.

He was silent as he walked to the Hyuga mansion to have a serious talk with the man. Sasuke was 18 after all and could legally support Hinata now by law. But he had a feeling Hiashi had begun to change his mind. But Sasuke was going to have to remind Hiashi of who really was in charge around this place and would remind him of the one fault that could destroy the entire Hyuga clan.


	2. Chapter two

First no flames please just don't review. If you do have a complaint email me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Black Rose 2

Hiashi was sitting in the garden when he saw Sasuke walking up the path. His eyes narrowed and he stood from the bench at which he sat.

"Hiashi." Sasuke said walking straight up to the man and glaring at him. "I have been of legal age to take my betrothed now for five months. When are you going to give her to me." Sasuke's gaze nearly sent chills down the older mans back.

Hiashi straightened his back and starred directly at Sasuke. "I'm going to give my daughter to you." He said it as firmly as he could. He had learned to fear Sasuke over the past few years from his sheer power. But how he found out the secret that had haunted him for years now be fumbled him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He grabbed the back of Hiashi's neck and thrust the man closer to him. He was much taller then Hiashi and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Then I will destroy you and your entire clan. What's worth more, one person? Or all of them?"

He pulled away from Hiashi to stare at his glaring gaze. I smirk formed on Sasuke's face. Hiashi's anger at him only grew. "Why do you want her so bad." Hiashi asked with an ice-cold tone.

"Instinct." Sasuke replied.

"So you Basically want me to hand over my daughter to you based sully on instinct!" Hiashi asked in outrage.

"Because if you don't," Sasuke said over his shoulder as he began to walk away, "I will destroy you… Oh and don't forget Hiashi," Sasuke said turning back to him. "I will be waiting to the end of this week, and this week only." With that he walked away leaving Hiashi in total rage.

Hinata's Room

Hinata walked into her room and sat the vase of flowers she had been given from Kiba on the table. She smiled, as she smelled their sweet aroma. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She stretched. It had been a long day and she had gotten home later then she normally did. She plopped backwards on the bed and starred at the ceiling.

She sat up when she heard a knock on the door. She stood and walked over to it slowly opening it. Her father stood there with a sad look on his face. "Hinata I must speak with you." Hiashi said starring at her.

A knot began to form in her throat and she nodded as she let him in. "What is it, father?" She asked as he sat down in a chair by her small desk.

"Hinata, you are my daughter, and you know I love you. But you also understand I have an obligation to our clan. As you do." He looked at her and she remained silent. He looked down as he continued. "Hinata along time ago you were promised to a boy. That boy refused you when he killed his entire clan, except for his younger sibling. So the promise was handed to him and he accepted. It was a promise which we as Hyuga's must keep." Hiashi said looking back up to meet his daughters hurt gaze.

"Are you talking about Uchiha Sasuke?" She asked. He could see slight tears beginning to build in her pale eyes and she was desperately fighting to hold them back.

"Yes." He said sadly.

"I see. I will obey you father. You know I will. When must I marry him?" Hinata asked. She was trying to keep the tears from sprouting.

"I will speak to him at the end of this week. Until then, at present, I do not know when he intends to take you from this house." Hiashi stood and walked over to the door. "Goodnight Daughter. Please forgive me." With that he left her room and she sat down on her bed and cried the rest of the night.


End file.
